Can't Touch Us Now
by SpaceCandyBars
Summary: AU - What happened in On My Way  3x14  between Sebastian and Karofsky. Trigger Warnings: Suicides. One Shot


_123 missed calls from Dave_

Sebastian frowned at his phone. One hundred and twenty-three missed calls from Dave, his not-so-secret boyfriend. The Warblers knew they were going out but were sworn to secrecy not to tell Kurt or Blaine or anyone else from those stupid Nude Erections until Dave was ready. He remembered when they first met as if it were yesterday.

They were both at _Scandals. _Sebastian was trying to get his mind off of one Blaine Anderson for hours, downing drink after drink and not really paying attention to what was going on. A skeezy old guy was hitting on him and even though Sebastian was trying to get rid of him he wouldn't leave. He ordered another drink and went to the bathroom while the bartender mixed it up for him. When he came back the guy had finally left and was sitting in a booth leering over at him. Sebastian tried to send a glare his way but in his drunken state it more than likely looked like he was squinting instead. Sebastian downed the drink in one when he heard a voice shout out to his right.

"No, don't drink that!" it screamed but the drink was gone long before Sebastian could think about it. He looked over in the direction of the voice and spotted the boy he'd been talking to the week before, no the boy he _insulted _the week before. Sebastian put the glass down and he started to feel weird. His vision was blurring more than it should be and he felt incredibly dizzy. The boy was by his side less than a second later and was holding him up.

"That guy put something in your drink," he said trying to get Sebastian to stand on his own two feet. Sebastian felt sick and started to shake. The guy asked for a bottle of water and brought Sebastian outside. When the fresh air hit him he threw up over the grass and continued to shake. The guy handed the bottle over to him and Sebastian drank it hungrily.

"Who are you?" Sebastian spat out trying to rid his mouth of the taste of sick.

"Dave, Dave Karofsky," he said rubbing Sebastian's back.

"Thanks, Dave," Sebastian said before throwing up again. When he finally stopped he allowed himself to be wrapped up in Dave's arms as he rocked him back and forth. Sebastian started to cry, how could he be so stupid and let his drink sit there unattended? It was stupid and careless of him. Dave cuddled him and whispered comforting words in his ear.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home," Dave said helping Sebastian up. He was still shaky on his feet and clung to Dave.

"Is this your way of asking me to have sex with you?" Sebastian asked still swaying. Dave laughed and led Sebastian to his car.

"No, I'm just bringing you home," Dave helped him in and climbed in next to him, "Where do you live?"

"Westerville," Sebastian grumbled trying to fix his seat belt around him.

"Okay then," Dave said pulling out and starting to drive. On the way they talked about everything. About how Dave was in love with Kurt Hummel, how he used to bully him and how he's terrified to come out at his new school. In turn Sebastian told him about the Warblers, about how he's been messing with Kurt and Blaine and how angry he was with himself for hurting Blaine. Finally they pulled up at Sebastian's house and Dave helped him out again.

"You can stay if you want, my parents are never about," Sebastian muttered as Dave opened the door for him.

"It's okay, I'll head back home," Dave answered before Sebastian gripped his jacket.

"Stay, please," Sebastian had never sounded so needy, "We don't have to do anything, I just, I want you to stay." Dave nodded, locked his car and followed Sebastian in. They cuddled on the sofa before falling asleep.

It continued like that. They'd meet up go back to Sebastian's house and spend the night. They never got physical and soon they were depending on each other for everything. Sebastian felt himself falling in love with Dave. He finally plucked up the courage to ask him out when Dave hit him with a surprise announcement of his own. He was finally going to go after Kurt. It was like a blow to the chest for him. His world, the dreams he had of them two came tumbling down. So, Sebastian done what he never expected himself to do. He supported Dave. He helped him come up with ideas and soon he was getting phone calls about all the lovely things Dave was doing for Kurt and every night Sebastian would go to bed crying wishing that it was him Dave was doing those things for.

When Kurt turned Dave down on Valentine's Day Dave came straight to Sebastian's house. He didn't cry, he just asked for Sebastian to hold him and he did. He kept him close the entire night and the next morning Sebastian finally confessed to him.

"Dave?" Sebastian felt nervous for the first time in his life.

"Yeah Seb?" Dave smiled up at him, that smile sent the butterfly's in Sebastian's stomach fluttering like mad.

"I'm in love with you," Sebastian confessed looking him straight in the eye. Dave blinked at him before smiling.

"Really?" he asked moving closer.

"Really, I love you David Karofsky," Sebastian said looking up at the taller boy; his heart weighing heavily in his chest. Dave bent down and pressed his lips to Sebastian. He didn't think anything good would come out of his confession but his heart was almost falling out of his butthole over the kiss.

Later on that week they had sex for the first time. Sebastian had many lovers but none of them took as much care, had as much love for him as Dave. Sebastian was truly in love with him. When he seen the 123 missed calls he got worried. He knew he shouldn't have been so stupid as to leave his phone in his Dalton dorm room when he left to go to Hawaii for the week with his parents. He just forgot it. He messaged Dave on FaceBook the morning he left to let him know so why all the calls? Sebastian checked the call log and seen all the calls were from that day; the last one was over an hour ago. He checked the only text from Dave before ringing him. It simply said:

"_I love you."_

Sebastian smiled at the sweet message before ringing his boyfriend. After the fourth ring the line picked up.

"Hey Dave," Sebastian chirped happily.

"This isn't David," an older voice came from the other line sounding rough.

"Oh, can you put him on please?" Sebastian asked still trying to keep the happy demeanour for the rough voice on the other end, "It's his friend, Sebastian."

"David's dead," the other voice replied. Sebastian almost dropped his phone. His heart started pounding wildly in his chest.

"He's what?" Sebastian asked tears starting to pool into his eyes.

"He's dead, he hung himself, goodbye," the line went dead and Sebastian dropped his phone. A sob broke through his mouth and he found himself curled up on his bed crying and screaming loudly. One of his fellow Warblers came in and tried to comfort him, he thinks it was Nick but he's not sure. Finally, Jeff came in and gave Sebastian one of his sleeping tablets and he was soon off to sleep his head filled with nightmares about his boyfriend Dave Karofsky. When he wakes up he checks Dave's FaceBook and sees the nasty posts left by some of his so-called 'friends' from his new school. Sebastian can hardly bare to read them and turns his computer off. He spends the next two days in bed before forcing himself to get up and ready for Dave's funeral.

It's a quiet event and he speaks to Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany about dedicating the Warblers performance at Regionals to Dave. He can barely see straight, the tears keep rolling out. Kurt takes him aside and learns about their relationship and soon they're both crying and holding on to each other.

After Regionals Sebastian is a mess. They lost. He couldn't even win for Dave. He couldn't win for his loving boyfriend. It's the Sunday after David took his own life and Sebastian is staring at the message on his phone crying into his pillow.

At about 5am Sebastian gets up and wipes the tears from his face. He looks around at his Dalton dorm room and his eyes finally rest on a picture he took of himself and Dave. He traces David's face with one hand while fishing around for a belt with his other. He wraps the belt around his neck and stand up on a chair looping the belt around the bar in his wardrobe. Sebastian takes his phone out and sends a reply to Dave:

"_I love you too, I'll see you soon." _

And kicks the chair out from underneath him.


End file.
